Without You I Am Lost
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck breaks up with Jade when she doesn't listen to him during their argument but soon realizes his life is empty without her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

Written by RGJB

Idea by me

This takes place in the middle of their fight.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you <em>ever<em> listen to me?" Beck exploded at Jade. She looked surprised, and a little scared, because Beck never yells, he's always  
>so calm.<p>

"Because you were wrong to tell me to shut up and you were wrong to say what you said. It's a free country and I can say what I want to!" she shot back

Beck turned around, running a hand through his hair. He turned around at Jade's statement, clearing the space between them in an instant and  
>getting in her face.<p>

"You know what?" he hissed, venom in his voice.

"What?" Jade retorted, a little sad that he was speaking to her like this but not showing it.

"We're done. Get out!" he said, pointing to the door of his RV.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" she asked, barely audible, hoping against hope that he wasn't.

"Yes. Now get out!" he repeated, pointing to the door

"Fine!" Jade said, masking the pain his words caused her and ran out of their-no, _his_-RV.

After she left, Beck sat down on his bed, looking around but not really seeing anything. Everything in here reminded him of Jade. On  
>the nightstand was her hairbrush, and on the floor was a pare of her pants. Heck, even the bed reminded him of her! The blankets still<br>smelt like her. Lavender, her body lotion, because she hated wearing perfume except on special occasions. He smiled, remembering when she  
>told him that shortly after they started dating.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<br>"Hey babe? Aren't you gonna put some perfume on?" he asked, sitting at  
>the kitchen table at her house waiting for her to finish her eggs so he<br>could walk her to school. She rolled her eyes at him. _

_"No. I hate wearing perfume except on special occasions. Creeps sniff you if you  
>wear perfume everyday." she stated matter of factly.<br>_

_"Oh. How come you always smell like lavender then?" he asked, puzzled.  
><em>

_"It's my body lotion. How do you know I smell like lavender?"  
>He looked down, blushing a little. <em>

_"When you fell asleep in the movie theatre last week-"_

_"Never speak of it!" she said, pointing her fork at him threateningly._

_"Right, sorry." he said, not fazed by the girl pointing a fork at him._

_"Anyway, when you fell asleep, you were leaning on me, and your body_  
><em>lotion sort of reached my nose."<em>

_"So, in other words, you were sniffing me. " she said, smirking_

_"Yeah, pretty much."_

_"Well, if you weren't my boyfriend, I'd kill you, but since you are I_  
><em>won't. Speak of the movie theatre again though and you're going to<em>  
><em>wake up one day with no hair." she threatened<em>

_"You wouldn't cut my hair, you loove it." he teased, smiling_

_"True. Shit, we're gonna be late for school!" she swore, shoveling the_  
><em>last of her breakfast in her mouth and rushing out the door, Beck<em>  
><em>right behind her.<em>  
><em>Flashback ends<em>

* * *

><p>"What the hell did I just do? My life is empty without Jade." he muttered, getting up, rushing out the door, getting in his car and driving to Jade's house. He knocked on the door, and Mrs. West opened the door.<p>

"Is Jade here?" he asked, hoping she was.

"Yeah. She came home a few minutes ago, sobbing. She's in her room. Maybe you could cheer her up." she said, not knowing that the young man standing before her was the cause of her daughter's heartache.

"Ok, thanks." he said, going inside and making his way to Jade's room.  
>He opened the door, and heard snipping coming from her bathroom. He walked inside, and there was Jade, sitting on the floor cutting up paper with her scissors, tear tracks on her face.<p>

"Hey Jade." he said, nervous as to how she would react to him being here.  
>Her eyes shot up to meet his gaze, and she spat "What are <em>you <em>doing here?" with the same venom Beck had in his voice earlier, mixed with pain.

"Jade, I was wrong to tell you to shut up, to say what I said, to break up with you, all of it. Jade, I love you, my life is nothing without you in it, and **I'M** nothing without you. I'm lost without you. And I'm **_begging_** you, please, take me back?" he pleaded, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She put her scissors down on the cold floor, and kissed him passionately. He responded just as passionately, and she soon broke the  
>kiss, much to his disappointment.<p>

"You really mean that?" she asked, looking at him

"Yes, Jade, of course I do." he said, truth and love shining in his eyes.

"Then yes, I'll take you back." she said, kissing him again.


End file.
